I Wish I Knew The Father
by DaughterofApollo13
Summary: Haidee did the one thing she said she would never do. Now she has to try and find which God is the father of her child. Along the way she will try find her own father and maybe some romance with an old friend. Rated T for sexual content and language.


Greetings people who own internet accessing devices. So while I wait to get my other stories back, I have started a new one. So enjoy

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Nico or any Percy Jackson things

* * *

I woke up in a hotel room. All alone, the man I was with last night was nowhere to be found. Oh, shit… last night, what on earth happened?

*Flashback*

I was at the club with my friends. Although right now I was all by myself because they had all found ether a guy to make out with or have sex with. I sighed. I sat on the edge of the bar, drink in hand and looked over the people here.

There were a few people dancing on the dance floor but the majority of people were ether taking shots at the bar or making out around the edges of the room.

A guy and girl pushed past me, the guy looked about 25 and had a devilish grin on his face while the girl looked only 18, too young to even be drinking. She was giggling as he pulled her through the crowd and she swayed a bit so I'm just guessing she had had a bit to much to drink. _Well there goes her virginity._ I though as I sighed, I would never be that stupid, and that is exactly why I stop after one or two drinks.

I looked back at the dance floor. There were a few groups of people and then one lone man by the speakers. He looked about 25, and even I admit he was wicked hot. His hair was a dirty blond and his eyes a beautiful hazel. His skin was tan and he was lean, but you could still see that he had mussel and was not in anyway weak. I quickly glanced away, embarrassed to be caught staring and I hoped he would leave me be, unfortunately he started walking towards me. He sat down in the seat next to me and unfortunately my ADHD got the better of me and I looked up.

He was smiling at me, his teeth were a brilliant white, he smelled like axe mixed with something I couldn't place…sunshine, the ocean, ozone, something that could be found in nature. It was so strong it was almost intoxicating.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing here all by them self?" he asked smiling at me. As much as I was trying not to, I blushed.

"Well I-I wasn't alone at first, I had friends but they all left with a guy" I said. _Wait did I just stutter, since when do I do that?_

"Well why haven't you found yourself a guy, I bet you could get anyone of these losers. Actually you could have me if you wanted," he said flashing that smile again.

"Um well…" Even though I wasn't ashamed of it, I did not need everyone knowing I was still a virgin. "I just haven't found a guy I like yet" then I realized what he had just said and blushed even brighter red.

"Well maybe I'm different," he said in a seductive tone. He hopped off his chair and stood in front of me, leaning in close he whispered, "You can't deny you feel something here because I can tell from your face that you do." I wanted to yell at him that I felt nothing and he was a creep as I had done so many times before but unfortunately, I could not. When I didn't respond he just smirked and leaned in closer.

My intake of air was now coming in short, quick breaths and I couldn't think clearly. His breath smelled like spearmint and I was momentarily paralyzed. We just stayed like that for a while, so close that when ether of us moved our lips brushed each other. Finally, I just gave up, my will crumbled and I leaned in and kissed him. I felt him smirk at first then he got into the kiss. It started soft and gentle, his lips were warm and it was the definition of a perfect kiss. (With the exception of the atmosphere around us) It stayed that way until I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. I clamped my lips shut, not letting him in. Unfortunately, his tongue was strong and my will had left me so he gained entrance to my mouth rather quickly.

His tongue ran around my mouth until he hit a spot that made me moan in pleasure. He smirked at that and pulled away, both of us gasping for air.

He smiled at me and said, "So now have you found that guy?" All I could do was nod I was so in shock, then I did the one thing I said I would never do. I left the bar with a guy. He led me to his car in the back, and I, not being good with cars, didn't know what type it was. All I knew was that it was a convertible and it was amazing. He opened the passenger door and I got in, still in a daze from the kiss. It wasn't until we were a few miles away did I realize what had happened and it was too late to turn back now. We rode in silence for the few minutes we were in a car; he then pulled up to a hotel.

Not a cheap motel like most guys get when they take a girl home from a bar, but a nice, expensive looking hotel. He got out and opened the passenger door for me, and taking my hand led me into the hotel. I really didn't know what to do that this point, a little voice in the back of my head was screaming run, your childhood was hard enough, and you don't need a rough start to adulthood by getting pregnant. However, there was an even bigger voice saying, _this guy it hot, go for it! _That unfortunately, is the voice I listened to.

We headed straight for the elevators, if he already had a room he must have thought ahead, player much? When we found an elevator with no one inside, we stepped inside and he produced a key card from his back pocket.

He smirked at me as he put it in the slot then pressed the button for the penthouse suite. My jaw dropped at that, thinking that some rich guy took interest in me. When we reached the top floor, he pulled me into the lavish suite. From the quick glimpse I got it looked amazing. Silk tapestries, leather couches, a bar, everything you could want. I sadly did not have much time to enjoy that though because he pulled me into one of the bedrooms.

This one had a king sized bed with silk sheets and pillows. He pulled me down into the bed and kissed me fiercely. When he looked back up at me, his eyes had a naughty gleam in them. He looked down and studied my pelvic area and then his eyes lit up.

"A virgin" he exclaimed smiling, "in other words a good girl, well tonight I shall make you bad." And those were the last words I heard him speak. He kissed me again. I kissed back, not entirely sure what I was doing, but all I knew was that this guy had me in a trance.

I felt him pull off my shirt and finger the clasp of my bra. At the same time, I pulled of his shirt and rested my hands on his chest. He momentarily broke the kiss for air and most likely to get a look at my chest. During this moment, I got a glimpse of his abs. He had a six-pack, hot. He quickly resumed the kiss, I felt him slide my skirt down, and his fingers trace the outline of my underwear. I unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, and the boxers came with that. He smirked at that and pulled my underwear off and then well, I am not going to go into detail about what happened but you get the idea.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

So now, here I am, lying in this hotel room, and the guy is nowhere to be found. I sat up and looked around the room.

My clothes still lay on the floor where he had thrown them, his were gone though. I sighed and collected my clothing and stepped out into the main room. Again, empty. After a quick glance through all the rooms, I decided he had left. How could I have been so stupid? At least now, I know how my mother felt.

You see, I'm a demi-god. My mother is mortal and my father is a god. Which one you ask? I wish I knew. See, I was one of the few that went unclaimed and stayed in the Hermes cabin all their life. Yeah, it does suck in case you were wondering. Suddenly it hit me.

Shit, that was probably a God. Oh Gods (no pun intended) I do not want my child to be a demi-god too, my life sucked as a kid, all the loss and pain. Ugh and to make things worse I don't know who the father is and now they could go unclaimed to.

I punched the nearest thing, which happened to be the counter. *smack* Oww! Damn this granite countertop to Hades. Then I noticed the note sitting on the counter. It was written on plain paper with black pen in strong handwriting. It read…

Dear Haidee, I am sorry to leave you like this but I have no choice. I have one request for you. When your child turns nine, please bring them to this address, 3.14 Farm Road, Long Island, NY. On the first day of summer. I know this seems like an odd request but when the time comes and you bring them there, everything will be explained and we may meet again. Until then, your lover.

Oh shit, I did just have sex with a God. Now what do I do. Since he was a God, I already know I'm pregnant, and I am single living in a small apartment, and I have just finished collage.

I'm screwed. (Again, no pun intended) I walked out of the front door of the hotel and tried to figure out my location. All right, so I am about two blocks away from my apartment, not bad.

I started the journey back. I kept my eyes on the ground to depressed about my current situation to look up. However, I learned the importance of watching where you are going because I ran straight into someone.

"Oh Gods sorry" I said helping them off the ground.

"It's alright, I'm used being pushed around he said smiling at me. I looked at him and my eyes got wide.

"Nico di Angelo?" I said in a state of shock

"Yes..." he said giving me an odd glance, then his face went from, _who are you, a creepy stalker to, _oh_ I know who you are!_

"Haidee Shaw?" he said, now with the same expression as me, "Long time no see, what's new in your life?" That question right there made me remember what had just happened. I hung my head and Nico looked concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked. And that's when I started crying.

* * *

Kay, so REVIEW!


End file.
